


Stuck In the Mud

by JustLyra



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic set around the wet, and muddly, 2012 Silverstone Grand Prix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In the Mud

"What do you mean we can’t leave?” spoke a disgruntled voice from the back.

"The weather is too bad. The roads are chaos, choppers are grounded and the paths are just mud flats. It is safer for everyone if we all just stay here. Those who have motorhomes, if you could make use of your spare beds please. If not there are pre-erected tents still available on the campsite.”

The murmurings around the room were certainly unhappy ones. They were Formula 1 drivers…… The elite of motorsport…… They did not stay in tents at Silverstone in the fucking rain! Athough a few of them would happily swap their comforts for one night for the memory of the look on Fernando’s face at the suggestion he sleep in a tent.

 

"I can’t believe we’re staying in a tent! A tent!” Grumbled Nico.

"Oh come on, it’ll be fun.” Replied his unusually cheery Scottish teammate. “I’ve no been camping for years.”

"It’s raining and cold and muddy.” Splashing in a knee deep muddy puddle at that precise moment, which made Paul howl with laughter, didn’t help improve his mood any.

"I know,” Paul sighed wistfully, “It’s just like when I was a kid.”

After a 10 minute tramp through puddles they finally came to their allocated tent. Paul was pretty happy with it. He pointed out that it had a built in groundsheet and various other things that Nico could only assume were good by his tone. Nico couldn’t see anything good about having to hike through puddles to go for a pee. There was something slightly amusing, however, about Paul’s mood. In the meeting the driver’s moods had ranged from incandescent to grumbling, except for Paul. Paul had immediately volunteered to camp. Nico had found his childish enthusiasm quite amusing until Bernie had pointed out that the logical person to share Paul’s tent was him.

Chilling out in the bar area a couple of hours later he had to admit that the experience was quite enjoyable. It had been a bit manic at first, they’d been recognised and everyone wanted to speak to them about the race, the weather, would the race be cancelled?, what was it like to drive F1, but then people seemed to accept that they just wanted a quiet pint. He hated to admit it, but Paul was right. He’d said folks would calm down and pretty much leave them be and they did. A few questions floated their way, but Nico found himself surprised at the level of knowledge some of the British fans had. The ‘OMG what’s it like to be rich?’ crowd had dissipated and those left seemed to have as good a knowledge about the technical side as the boys did.

By the time they headed back to their tent Nico’s spirit had picked up no end. He was slightly tipsy, less concerned about the possibility of the race being cancelled and even mooted the suggestion of staying in the tent even if the road was reopened.

He took that last bit back the second time he rolled into Paul on their blow up bed though. Despite Paul’s whoops of laughter Nico wasn’t best impressed that his teammate only had to move in a certain way and the shifting of air sent Nico rolling towards the middle. He doubly took it back when he had to use the torch, which had the tiniest sliver of light beam, to find his way to the toilet, in the rain, at 2am. Standing in the harsh light of the portakabin toilets Nico wasn’t impressed about the sight looking back at him in the mirror. His hair was everywhere and he had small splashes of mud all over his face and jacket. Camping, he decided, should only be done in warm, dry countries. It wasn’t awful though, just not for him.

 

"Turn around again….." As Nico turned Paul thought he was going to break a rib from laughing.

"It’s not funny, Paul, it’s horrible!!”

Nico’s wails only added to Paul’s laughter. He knew Paul would laugh a bit, but he was a little upset that Paul’s reaction was to take 2 photos on his mobile and then curl up and laugh - the proper tears rolling, belly aching kind of laugh.

Finally pulling himself together Paul stood up to help his teammate out of his muddy clothes. Nico had ignored Paul’s warning about sticking to the paths and had learnt a very muddy, cold lesson about the invisibility of guy ropes. Stumbling back to the tent he’d almost killed his teammate in laughter at the sight. From behind Nico looked just like any other camper with a few small splashes of mud. However from the front Nico looked like a blob of mud with two small mud-free circles where his glasses had protected his eyes. Paul thought he could quite happily die of laughter at the sight.

"Some women pay a fortune for mud baths you know.” Paul didn’t even try and hide the giggle in his voice as he helped Nico clean his face up. He yelped, but wasn’t entirely surprised when Nico threw a blob of mud at him. He did deserve it for laughing so much. He was surprised, however, when Nico swept him up in a big bear hug. He squealed in a way he didn’t even know he was capable of when Nico rubbed his muddy face into Paul’s neck, coating him in mud in revenge. Trying to fight him off Paul managed to tumble them both onto the airbed and ended up underneath Nico begging him to stop.

One comment. 

One small throwaway comment about the enjoyability of the sound of him begging and everything changed…

He wasn't fighting Nico off any more, he had his hands tangled in Nico’s hair pulling him closer. Nico wasn't moaning about the mud, but was using his tongue to roam around his teammates mouth. Paul stopped helping Nico out of his muddy clothes, but started tearing them off to get a glimpse of what was underneath. Before long they were desperately rutting into each other’s hands and streams of sticky come joined the muddy, sweaty mess.

By the time they were lying together in the middle of the airbed gasping for breath Nico decided he quite liked camping in the rain after all.


End file.
